jenna_valenzuelafandomcom-20200214-history
Bostyn Brown
Bostyn Isabelle Brown was born on November 27, 2003. Her older sisters, Kenedy and Brynklie Brown, were dancers at Club Dance Studio and Bostyn's parents decided to enter her in dance classes as well. At the age of four, Bostyn was competing at regional dance competitions across the state of Arizona, and a few years later, she was even tagging along to national competitions. Dances Solos Rockin' Robin - jazz * 4TH overall mini recreational solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 7TH (tied) overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona True Colors - lyrical * 4TH overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona * 7TH overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona People - lyrical * 1ST overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoemix, Arizona Royalty - contemporary * 5TH overall 9-11 secondary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona Dreaming - contemporary * 2ND (tied) overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada Tonight - contemporary Mad World - contemporary * did not place - Sheer Talent Competition in Los Angeles, California * 1ST overall mini solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Salt Lake City * 1ST overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Long Beach, California * 1ST overall mini solo - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) *2ND overall mini solo - Adrenaline Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 2ND (tied) overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada In the End - contemporary * did not place - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) * 1ST (tied) overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Albuquerque Medicine - contemporary - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * 1ST overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Long Beach, California * 1ST overall junior solo - Adrenaline Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 2ND overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention Black Lake - contemporary - choreographed by Andrew Winghart * 2ND overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 2ND overall junior solo - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) The Dawn - contemporary - choreographed by Kelly Wilkins and Jessie Riley * 1ST overall junior solo - Showstoppers in Phoenix, Arizona * Top 12 Contemporary - Youth America Grand Prix in Denver, Colorado Kitri Variation - Pointe / Classical Ballet - choreographed by Marius Pepita (coached by Cory Gram) * Top 12 Classical - Youth America Grand Prix in Denver, Colorado * did not place - Showstoppers in Phoenix, Arizona Groups Bathing Beauties - musical theatre Schoolin' Life - jazz Say Something - lyrical Here I Come - jazz A Thousand Years - lyrical Goodnight Stories - contemporary Bang Bang - jazz * 1ST overall junior group - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) How Will I Know - contemporary Dance Titles JUMP Mini Female VIP 2013 - Phoenix JUMP Mini Female VIP 2014 - Las Vegas NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2014 - Long Beach 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2014 - Salt Lake City NUVO Junior Female Breakout Artist 2015 - Long Beach Runner-Up Placements JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 - Phoenix NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2013 - Phoenix NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2014 - Long Beach 2ND - Mini Female Best Dancer 2014 JUMP Junior Female VIP 2015 - Las Vegas 2ND Runner Up Best Junior Female Dancer (Shirk) External Links *Facebook *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Twitter (3) *Twitter (4) *Instagram *Tumblr (1) *ask.fm *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Friends Category:Club Dance Studio dancers Category:Fresh Faces